The Street Urchin and The Student
by eponineandmarius4eva
Summary: There is no good way to summarize this. Gavroche and Courfeyrac are best friends That are more like brothers. Some of the events leading up to the barricade then loads after the barricade. Expect lots of fluff and flashbacks. No good way to summarize this trust me its a good story.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry its short.**

Chapter 1

"I'm going to catch you 'Vroche!" Courfeyrac called.

"Never I'm too fast for you and you know it!" Gavroche called back.

Gavroche and Courfeyrac were enjoying a game of tag, running and laughing through the slums of Saint Mitchel. They bounded past Thenardier and his gang, past Café Musain and past a few bourgeoisies almost knocking them to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Courfeyrac laughed picking up the young boy at the waist and sprinting a few more yards before setting him on the ground again.

"EVERYONE RUN DISSAPEAR! IT'S INSPECTOR JAVERT!" A girl cried, "Gav Courfeyrac over here hide!"

"But Ponine-"Gavroche was saying but he was cut off.

"No Gav Eponine is right. Come now I want you safe, "Now."

They could pick up bits and pieces of the conversation as they ran through the alleys back to Courfeyrac's apartment.

That evening all the students were at the Café Musain, except for Courfeyrac and Gavroche. Enjolras was giving a speech when the door busted open and Gavroche ran in Courfeyrac trailing a few feet behind.

"Any news?" Enjolras asked.

"General Lamarck is dead!" Gavroche said with a smile.

"Lamarck, his death is the hour of fate the people's man. His death is the sign we await! At the tomb of Lamarck shall out barricade rise! We shall start tomorrow at Lamarck's procession! Until then." Enjolras said.

It was late and only Gavroche, Courfeyrac, Enjolras, Grantaire, and a few other students remained in the Café. Some conversing with each other some passed out, and some working on school work. Gavroche was asleep on Courfeyrac's shoulder. He was running his fingers through the little boy's tangles hair.

"Does he ever leave his side?" Grantaire asked Enjolras.

"I don't know but if either gets killed I don't want to know what will happen." He replied. He knew what would happen.

There was a long silence before Courfeyrac got up with Gavroche in his arms sleeping peacefully.

"Well I'm off and taking 'Vroche with me." Coorfeyrac said.

"See you tomorrow mon ami." Enjolras said.

Courfeyrac walked out of the room and out onto the nearly deserted streets and walked home.

**Ok please read and review and I will drop little secrets about what will happen next in my other story. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gavroche woke up in a strange room with a young man lying next to him. The young man rolled onto his back his brown curls fell from his face revealing his identity. Once Gavroche realized that the man next to him was Courfeyrac he relaxed and decided to doze off.

"Mornin." Courfeyrac said twirling a piece of Gavroche's hair between his fingers.

"Mhm. Mornin." Gavroche returned.

"Food?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Please I haven't eaten for a few days livin' with the Pierre and Jacque an' all get used to it though." Gavroche said eagerly with his stomach growling.

"I don't know how you do it… Wait a few days Gav that's not good! If you need food come to me I'll give you some. Bring the boys to I honestly don't mind but you need food." Courfeyrac replied slightly astounded with the boy's lack of food.

Gavroche jumped onto Courfeyrac's back and their day started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

They made their way to Lamarck's procession where Bastille once stood, and where Gavroche's make shift elephant home was. Gavroche said good bye to Courfeyrac, promising him that they would see each other at the barricade, and climbed onto the elephant. Courfeyrac took his place next to a boy he had never seen before, and got ready for the worst. Being that all of them would be killed before the end of the night.

"Pst." Courfeyrac signaled to the boy next to him, "Who are you? Are you going to fight?"

"Um yes I'm going to fight at your barricade I heard one of the speeches at Café Musain and that really made me choose to fight. I'm Epo- Pierre Jourdet by the way." The boy said.

"You seem familiar… wait Eponine is that you?" He asked.

"Yes. Damn it! How did you know?" She asked.

"I felt like I had seen you be for. Now what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here to protect Marius… and I want to fight. Please don't tell anyone." She told him.

"I won't don't worry." He reassured her.

"Thank you." She replied smiling.

Once the carriage became visible Enjolras started to sing.

"Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!"

By then everyone joined in.

"Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Beyond the barricade  
Is there a world you long to see?  
Then join in the fight  
That will give you the right to be free!"

They kept going and Enjolras ran into the middle of the road waving a red flag.

"Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!"

Everyone was on the street now and the National Guard came to a halt.

"Will you give all you can give  
So that our banner may advance  
Some will fall and some will live  
Will you stand up and take your chance?  
The blood of the martyrs  
Will water the meadows of France!"

Some people were on the coffin. Guns at hand.

"Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!"

When they finished the guard started to shoot.

Everyone was running towards the barricade. When Courfeyrac and Gavroche saw each other they dashed through the crowded streets towards each other. Once they were together Gavroche hopped on to Courfeyrac's back and they ran down the streets towards Café Musain. Gavroche hopped off of Courfeyrac's back and ran into Musain to help build the barricade. Courfeyrac ran up dodging falling furniture to see Gavroche hurling a stool onto the barricade.

"Red the blood of angry men!  
Black the dark of ages past!  
Red a day about to dawn!  
Black the night that ends at last!" The students cried.

**CLIFF HANGER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while my wifi hasn't been working but it is fixed now so updates will be as normal. :)**

Chapter 3

"'Ponine what the 'ell?!" Gavroche asked.

She sighed in exasperation; he figured that he wasn't the first person to discover her.

"What you doin' 'ere?" He asked.

Eponine looked around making sure no one was in ear shot.

"I want to fight. Problem with that?" She asked quizzically.

"The real reason ma dear." He replied.

"Fine… Marius that's why I'm here." She said stubbornly.

"Don't get killed alright." He said with a smirk.

"I guess if we both live I'll leave our asshole parents and we'll find a place to live." She said.

Gavroche nodded and ran back to Courfeyrac and smiled.

"Let's try not to get killed. If it gets to bad then we'll run for it." Courfeyrac said.

"Fine if Ponine lives can she come to?" Gavroche asked.

"You figured her out to? Yes she can come to." Courfeyrac said looking worried.

_What will happen if Gavroche dies? What will I do? I can't just let him die or Eponine, I have to figure a way to get us out of here. _ Courfeyrac thought. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Marius climb down the barricade, grab a barrel of gun powder and climb back up.

A gun was pointed directly at Marius's heart. There was a flash before he could figure out what was happening. Eponine pulled the gun away from Marius and let the guards man shoot her in the shoulder.

"EPONINE!" He and Gavroche screamed.

She toppled head over heels backwards to the bottom of the barricade.

"Fall back! Fall back or I blow the barricade! And take myself and everyone and everything in a one mile radius of me!" Marius yelled halting everything. The National Guard looked at him then fell back.

Gavroche was standing between Courfeyrac and Jehan, tears flowing down his face like a waterfall. Courfeyrac brought the two into a long embrace then they all sat on the floor. Gavroche was shaking violently from the sobs.

"We-we need a d-doctor now! Grantaire get Joly!" Marius cried. Grantaire nodded and disappeared into the café. He came back a few minutes with Joly trailing behind him.

"Bring her into the café." Joly said.

Marius picked her up carefully trying not to move her, signaled for Gavroche to follow him. Gavroche looked up at Courfeyrac. He read the boy's face and nodded bending down to give him a piggy back ride.

"What happened?" Joly asked.

"Umm… She was shot in the shoulder trying to save me from being killed." Marius said tearing up.

"Well I'm going to have to remove the bullet, but it will come with lots of pain and blood, so I need someone to take Gavroche out and someone to distract Eponine." Joly said.

"I'll stay with her." Marius said sheading a few tears.

"I'll take Gav out and sit with him and Jehan." Courfeyrac said.

So Courfeyrac led Gav over to Jehan and sat down and pulled Gavroche onto his lap. The three stared at each other and heard a piercing scream and silence.

"Do-do-do you think that 'Ponine will be 'right? Gavroche asked.

Courfeyrac looked at Jehan.

"She'll be just fine 'Roche, she'll pull through I promise. Joly will make her better." Jehan said.

**Please read and review. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**You see I told you updates would be frequent now. **

Chapter 4

Marius walked out of the café slowly looking towards the ground, and headed towards Gavroche, Courfeyrac, and Jehan. Jehan patted the spot next to him, inviting Marius to sit with them. Marius sat down, and ran his fingers through his hair letting out a sigh.

"So Marius, is Eponine ok?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Ya she is as good as she can be at the moment. Joly removed the bullet and it turns out when she fell she hit her head and got a concussion, so he also rapped her head. Joly took her back to his apartment and he is staying with her." Marius said tears welling in his eyes.

Gavroche was sitting on Courfeyrac's lap with his head buried in Courfeyrac's shoulder. He was stroking the young boy's hair.

"Hey Gav you heard Marius Ponine is going to pull through this! I told you that she would." Jehan said excitedly.

"I 'eard." Gavroche said coolly.

Jehan looked at Courfeyrac confused. Courfeyrac sighed and shrugged then mouthed '_He's upset that's all don't take it personally._

He nodded and left it at that. Enjolras walked over and looked at the boy in his arms.

"Courfeyrac you take the watch they may attack before its light, everybody keep the faith for certain as our banner flies." Enjolras said.

Courfeyrac nodded and moved Gavroche over to Jehan then started climbing to the top of the barricade.

"Drink with me  
To days gone by  
Sing with me  
The songs we knew" Feuilly sang.

"Here's to pretty girls  
Who went to our heads" Jehan sang.

"Here's to witty girls  
Who went to our beds" Combefer sang. Joining in.

"Here's to them  
And here's to you!" Everyone even Gavroche sang.

"Drink with me  
To days gone by  
Can it be  
You fear to die?  
Will the world remember you  
When you fall?  
Could it be your death  
Means nothing at all?  
Is your life just one more lie?" Grantaire sang passing a bottle of wine around. _  
_  
"Drink with me  
To days  
Gone by  
To the life  
That used  
To be  
Let the wine of friendship  
Never run dry Women  
Drink with me  
To days  
Gone by  
To the life  
That used  
To be  
At the shrine of friendship  
Never say die." Everyone continued, passing food and wine around.

"Here's to you." The students sang.

"Here's to you." Gavroche echoed.

"And here's  
To me..." They all finished.

As soon as everyone had finished passing food and wine around and were slowly falling asleep, Maius climbed up the barricade to Courfeyrac.

**I really like ending at cliff hangers. Anyhoo I have a poll Should I save Jehan _A Yes. B No._ Please R&R. Till next time my amazing readers, and fellow mizzies!**

**~EPONINEANDMARIUS4EVA**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back and now chapters will be coming more often because I keep getting damn good ideas. **

**Now my readers carry on reading.**

Chapter 5

"Hey Courf." Marius said.

"Hi Marius." Courfeyrac said glumly.

"How are you?" Marius asked.

"Well I'll be honest I'm nervous for everyone especially Jehan and Gav you know. I have a plan to keep them safe though." Courfeyrac said.

The mention of Courfeyrac's plan caught Marius's attention.

"What's your plan Courf?" Marius asked.

So Courfeyrac told Marius his plan. Explaining how he was going to keep Gav and Jehan safe, and how he was trying to keep Eponine safe, then she got shot. He also told him how he knew about Eponine the whole time and sworn to secrecy.

"Hey Courf do you mind if I tag along with you three?" Marius asked.

"Of course you can Marius. Are you going back to the blond one?" Courfeyrac asked raising his eye brows.

"Well… Uhm how to put this… I'm not in love with Cosette anymore. I'm head over heels in love with Eponine though. If you tell anyone even Gav I will come and kill you." Marius said.

"I am agog!  
I am aghast!  
Is Marius in love at last?  
I have never heard him 'ooh' and 'aah'  
You talked of battles to be won  
But here he comes like Don Ju-an  
It's better than an o-per-a!" Courfeyrac sang.

"Shhhuuuttt uuuppp," Marius hissed, "I don't want anyone to hear."

Courfeyrac yawned.

"Hey I'll take over watch, go down to Gav and sleep. I'll be fine." Marius told Courfeyrac.

"All right I'll see you tomorrow morning." Courfeyrac said climbing down the barricade.

Once Courfeyrac was at the bottom of the barricade he started to look for Gavroche. He saw him lying next to Jehan. He walked over and sat down. Slowly he started to think about how he and Gavroche met.

* * *

_Courfeyrac was walking down the snowy winter street on his way to Café Musain, when he heard yelling and banging coming from the Thenardier apartment. _

_"Papa! I-I didn't do 'nythin'! I swear I did nothin'!" a young boy screamed._

_"Yes you did! Don' lie to me ya little brat! You stole money from me!" Thenardier hollered, "I'll make your sorry ass suffer!" _

_ There was a bang due to something hitting the ground. Courfeyrac was getting scared, for two reasons one being that he was so close to the building and second being for the young child being abused._

_"Papa! Papa stop!" The young boy's voice rang out._

_ Courfeyrac couldn't believe what he was hearing. He desperately wanted to go inside, stop what was going on and take the child away, but there was an unknown force holding him where he was. There was another bang that sounded as if the child was knocked to the ground hard enough to break his skull. _

_ He heard steps coming towards him, so he ran to the shadows. He didn't want Thenardier to know he was standing by. He saw Thenardier throw a young child out into the snow. He waited until the coast was clear, to walk over to the young child. _

_ Once he made it over to the child, he could see the snow turn a sickly blood red. The child was slumped over with his face towards the snow. Courfeyrac rolled the child onto his back. He realized that the child was a boy he could see a mixture of fresh and fading bruises on his face._

_"Son of a bitch." Courfeyrac muttered, "That bastard threw his own son onto the streets. Asshole."_

_"H-hello." The boy stammered. _

_"Hi." Courfeyrac said. _

_"Don't bother with me. I was a mistake. Everyone tells me so 'cept my sister Eponine." The boy said, "I'm Gavroche. Gavroche Thena-ouch!" _

_"Where are you hurt?" Courfeyrac asked Gavroche._

_"Everywhere." Gravroche moaned. "You never told me your name." _

_"Oh… I'm Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac Bleuanc, but my friends just call me Courfeyrac or Courf." Courfeyrac said._

_"I-I-I'm c-c-cold." Gavroche chattered._

_ Courfeyrac removed his jacket and rapped Gavroche in it. _

_"I'm going to take you to the café. Two of my friends are doctors so they can help you more. Then you can stay in my apartment. I'm sure my boyfriend wouldn't mind." Courfeyrac said._

_"Can I please sleep I'm tired." Gavroche asked politely he didn't want Courfeyrac to leave him. _

_"No Gavroche I need to make sure you will live." Courfeyrac responded sweetly. "Can I call you Gav?" _

_"Sure. Gav I like it. Courfeyrac? Am I going to live?" Gavroche asked. _

_ Tears started to well in his eyes. "Of course Gav you will live. You will live one hundred years." He said._

_"Wait you said Eponine? Is she friends with Marius?" Courfeyrac asked._

_"Ya why?" Gavroche asked._

_"I know her." Courfeyrac said._

_"You said you have a boyfriend? Who?" Gavroche asked._

_"Oh… His name is Jehan or Jean Pourvoire." Courfeyrac said, "He'll like you." _

**That's it my lovely readers. So you know the stuff in italics is Courfeyrac's memory. **

**Till next time.**

**~EPONINEANDMARIUS4EVA**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back sorry it's been a while school is over powering my life so you know. I had a few issues with this chapter. So please tell me if you liked it. **

**Read On**

Chapter 6

Courfeyrac was crying when he finished thinking about how he and Gavroche met. He couldn't believe that Gavroche was six when they first met, now he was eleven and would be twelve in a month.

"Courf, what's wrong? Your crying please tell me." Gavroche asked.

"Oh Gav, I was just thinking about how we met. You should remember. It makes me sad and sorta happy knowing that you are with me and away from Thenardier. It makes me sad to think that that was how you were treated and how Eponine is treated. That's all, I love you too much to think that you were abused." Courfeyrac said sheading a few tears.

"I'm glad we met. Without you I would be dead. Plus you are an amazing big brother and fatherly like person to me." Gavroche said with a smile.

"I know, Gav. I am too." Courfeyrac said ruffling the boy's hair, "You should get some sleep."

"Nah. I tried, but I had a nightmare while you were taking watch so Jehan had to calm me down." Gavroche said honestly looking at Jehan, who was peacefully sleeping, "Can I tell you 'bout it?"

"Course you can always tell me about." Courfeyrac exclaimed.

So Gavroche started to explain his nightmare.

"Well… It starts before we met and my 'father' is beating the life out of me for touching his alcohol." Gavroche started.

Courfeyrac nodded crumpling his nose.

"Then he throws me out into the streets, but before anyone can do anythin' the scene changes." Gavroche continues, "We are here at the barricade, and each of you are getting' shot infron' of me. I can't move or do anythin'." Gavroche stopped letting a few tears slip from his eyes.

"Then everyone is dead… except you an' me, Courf. T-t-then the leader of the guard comes up behind you, I try to scream, but I can't make any noise, an' shoots you though the heart. You cry in pain and fall to your feet, you try to say something, but it's slurred. Kinda like when R tries to talk, but he is extremely drunk. Then you die at my feet." Gavroche sobbed.

"Then what?" Courfeyrac asked.

"I-I-I w-w-woke up screaming your name. With tears st-streaming d-down m-my f-f-face." Gavroche wailed.

Courfeyrac, without much thought, pulled the boy onto his lap, and cradled him. Gavroche buried his head into Courfeyrac's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey, it was a dream, I will make sure that you, Jehan, Marius, and I will live through this. I promise." Courfeyrac said. Stroking Gavroche's hair.

Gavroche nodded before falling asleep in his arms. He didn't dare to move the boy, so he lied back, and fell asleep listening to the boy's heavy breathing.

* * *

It was late that night and Courfeyrac woke up hearing screaming.

"Gav? Are you ok?" Courfeyrac asked.

Gavroche looked up tears streaming down his face. Courfeyrac looked at the boy and wiped away Gavroche's tears with his thumb. Gavroche took a deep breath and fell back asleep in Courfeyrac's arms.

**I seriously cried writing this chapter. I will be able to drop teasers on tumblr. Follow me I'm eponineandmarius4eva. Creative huh.**

**Till next time mon amies **

** EPONINEANDMARIUS4EVA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone sorry it's been a while, but I've had serious writers block. I figured out this chapter, but I have no clue what to do for the next one. OK ya I get it enough rambling.**

**Here's chapter 7**

Chapter 7

The next morning Gavroche woke up hearing someone clambering over one of the alley barricades. Once he spotted Enjolras, who was hopping down to the cobble stone streets, he got up from where he was lying and sprinted over to Enjolras.

"We are the only ones left," He said. "The people have not stirred we are abandoned by those who live in fear. I am not going to force you all to stay, so Those who wish to go from here may leave."

Everyone looked at each other and some sat there looking at the barricade. Most students looked shocked, but the rest were either frightened, confused, or a combination of both.

"Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!" Gavroche and the students sang.

Courfeyrac smiled at Gavroche, and went to help Feuilly replace the fallen furniture.

"Enjolras we are out of ammunition" Combeferre said facing Enjolras.

"We need ammunition." Enjolras said solemnly, now knowing the outcome of this revolution he was planning.

"I'm going to the columned. There are dead soldiers there meaning plenty ammunition." Marius said boldly.

"Marius even you know that there won't be enough ammunition," Enjolras said coolly, "We need someone who will go willingly to the other side of this barricade, and get ammunition."

"I'll go!" Grantaire cried out.

"Oh now you won't R!" Enjolras said facing the drunk.

"I'll go then!" Gavroche hollered over the fighting.

Everyone looked up at the boy, who was never able to get them all to shut up without Courfeyrac's help.

Courfeyrac looked at Enjolras, then to Gavroche, the back to Enjolras.

"You can't let him! Enjolras you can't he is only twelve." Courfeyrac cried.

"No Gav you are st-" Enjolras stopped. "Where did he go?"

**I know I'm cruel but I really need ideas so please read and respond seriously. I will try to update soon I promise. Till then my amazingly fabulous readers. Remember VIVE LA FRANCE and VIVE LES MISEABLES.**

** EPONINEANDMARIUS4EVA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I'm back and finally have this chapter perfectly written out. Anyway I will be incorporating the small French that I know into this story. Enjoy oh and all I can think about is Les Miserables and I have finals next week. Ok enough blabbing I get it ENJOY.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Gavroche crawled through the narrow tunnel he found while exploring the barricade that morning, to get the ammunition that he and his friends needed to win or at least protect them knowing that is the surrendered they would die anyway.

"And little people know  
When little people fight," Gavroche sang plucking ammunition off of deceased soldiers.

"We may look easy pickin's  
But we got some bite!" he continued.

Gavroche turned to face the National Guard with a cheeky grin on his face.

"So never kick a dog  
Because he's just a pup!" a shot fired and missed Gavroche's head by a mere foot.

"We'll fight like twenty armies  
And we won't give up!" This time a bullet hit Gavroche in the shoulder

Gavroche winced in pain, but didn't let out a cry.

"So you'd better run for cover  
When the pup," A shot his him in the other shoulder causing him to cry out in pain.

"Grows." The guard fried again hitting him just above his stomach. Gavroche fell limp to the ground.

Courfeyrac watched the whole thing from the side of the barricade, clutching the stone column, with Marius and Enjolras pointing their riffles at the Guard. When Gavroche fell to the ground Courfeyrac took action.

"GAVROCHE!" He cried running towards the young boy. "HE WAS TWELVE YOU BASTARDS! HE IS A YOUNG BOY!"

"Courfeyrac," Enjolras said. "Stop shouting! They'll shoot you dead without a second thought."

But before Courfeyrac could reach Gavroche the guard fired again this time hitting Courfeyrac in the left shoulder.

"Agh." Courfeyrac cried out in pain.

Many thoughts went through his head at that exact moment.

_'OW that hurt. I have to get To Gavroche before they shoot again. Wait a second wasn't Marius and Enjolras holding guns at them? Courf, stop, think, Oh no I have to get Marius and Jehan out of here now when I get to the other side I'll round up Marius and Jehan and we'll get the hell out of here. I'll tell Enj that I have to take Gav to safety and I won't come back so I can take care of him, then say that Jehan and Marius need to come too so that if I pass out which I probably will do then one could carry me and one could take Gav. Simple. Oh God Oh God I have to get to Gav. Oh no what if he's dead no Courf you can't think like that he's alive. Now get your ass over to Gav. _

"Mon Dieu." Marius mumbled as Courfeyrac reached Gavroche.

Courfeyrac swept the child up into his arms not letting the pain he was causing himself show and ran to the safe side of the barricade.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER **

**Yes I know I'm cruel. Ok so because of finals then next few weeks updates will be fewer, but I have 3 weeks until summer vacation. So anyway I swear it feels like Gavroche and Courfeyrac are telling what to write and how to write it. Please Review. **

**Till Next time lovely readers VIVE LA FRANCE!**

**EPONINEANDMARIUS4EVA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finals are over and I'm out of school for the summer. This chapter is a tear extractor. At the end of this one there is a little exR one shot. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9

Once Courfeyrac, Gavroche, Marius, and Enjolras were safe on their side of the barricade, Courfeyrac laid Gavroche in the cobble stones grasping the young gamin's hand, and started to cry.

"Gavroche… Gavroche please don't be dead. Gavroche come back, please, please, please come back I can't live without you." Courfeyrac sobbed.

Jehan walked over to Courfeyrac hearing crying.

"Courf? What's-" Jehan stopped seeing Courfeyrac hunched over Gavroche crying, knowing exactly what had happened.

Instinctively Jehan sat down and wrapped his boyfriend's torso and rested his head on Courfeyrac's back. Courfeyrac's sobbing seized and his breaths were shaky.

"Gavroche… Gav I-I-I need you m-mon frère! I-I was going to t-take you off the st-street and in-into m-my family. You, me, and Jehan." Courfeyrac sniffled.

Jehan squeezed tighter until Courfeyrac whimpered.

"Jehan, dear, can you please watch out for my left shoulder they shot it." Courfeyrac said specifying that it was his left shoulder.

"Sorry," Jehan whispered in Courfeyrac's ear.

Jehan looked down seeing that most of his left arm and torso was covered in blood.

"C-Courfeyrac? Is that you?" Gavroche asked.

"Oh Gavroche your alive!" Courfeyrac cried.

"It 'urts I can't take it it 'urts." Gavroche cried, "You were shot. You ok?"

"I know it hurts I'm fine it twinges a bit." Courfeyrac replied.

"Mon Dieu we have to get you both to Joly." Marius said.

Everyone turned to Enjolras.

"Enjolras, I'm sorry, but I have to get Gav and Courf to Joly. The only thing is that I can't carry both Courf and Gav at once. I was going to take Marius with me, that way if Courf passes out one of us could carry Courf and one could carry Gav. Also Marius could check on Ponine." Jehan told Enjolras Courfeyrac's plan.

"Will you two be coming back?" Enjolras asked.

"I won't be coming back because I'm going to help Joly, but I don't know about Marius." Jehan offered.

"I'm not coming back either Enj, I'm also going to help Joly. Sorry." Marius apologized.

"Are you both sure." This was a statement not a question.

"Absolutely." The two replied.

"Enjolras," Grantaire asked, "Can I ask a quick question?"

"Grantaire. Can it wait?" Enjolras asked.

"Yes Apollo." Grantaire said walking away.

Enjolras looked over his shoulder, and sighed.

"You best be on your way then, I'll help getting Courf up. It looks as if he passed out along with Gavroche." Enjolras stated immediately.

Jehan picked up Gavroche gently, while Enjolras and Marius heaved Courfeyrac to his feet. Once Courfeyrac was in Marius's arms they were off.

"Au revoir mes amis!" Enjolras said.

"VIVE LA FRANCE AND VIVE LA REVOLUTION!" the Students all cried out.

And at that Marius, Jehan, Courfeyrac, and Gavroche were off and didn't look back.

* * *

Grantaire walked over to Enjolras.

"Can I ask you the question now?" he asked.

"Yes Taire you can." Enjolras sighed.

"Enj, promise me that when I die I die with you hand in hand. Can you promise me that?" Grantaire requested.

"Yes R." Enjolras resopnded.

"I want you to know something." Grantaire said.

"What's that R?" Enjolras offered.

"Apollo, no, Enjolras, I love you. I have since the day we met, and most of all I believe in you." Grantaire mused.

"R can I tell you something?" Enjolras asked.

"Anything." Grantaire replied.

"Ok, so uh, I-I how to say this… sorry I'm not great with my feelings, Ok. Grantaire I love you more than you would believe." Enjolras said.

Grantaire smiled and leaned in as Enjolras did the same, closing the gap between them.

**I know that it didn't make sense to put a exR one shot in but it will help with the next chapter only because it's going to be a filler. I'm sorry that this chapter took what 3 week to write but as I had said befor I had finals. This chapter made me cry writing, editing, and reading it over. I want you to know that I love all my wonderful readers. Next chapter will be posted soon.**

**Till then VIVE LA FRANCE! VIVE LA REVOLUTION! VIVE LE BARRICADE BOYS**

**EPONINEANDMARIUS4EVA**


End file.
